


A Very Bad Day

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Series: NSFW Friday's [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I didn't mean to I swear, Kissing, M/M, Rambling Stiles, This was just supposed to be sterek library sex, hand-jobs, how did it get so long, omg so much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a bad day, really, all he wants to do is get his readings done in HIS reading room.</p><p>Of course that's not what actually happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my good goddess, guys! I swear this was just supposed to be porn. I don't know where all the plot came from. 
> 
> I started a NSFW Friday's on my Tumblr blog and this is my first story and honestly I just wanted Stiles and Derek to have sex in the library. But the story just wouldn't LET ME!!! So, we're all gonna have to settle for mutual hand-jobs...

There's a private reading room in the back of the library at Stiles's college. Stiles has booked it pretty much every Saturday since he found out about it. It's quiet, with one desk and desk chair, a couch, two sofa chairs and a low coffee table. The door has a lock and it's great for when Stiles needs to get his readings done without being interrupted. Because while his roommate is pretty awesome, Stiles doesn't get much work done on the weekends when his roommate is in their dorm room. 

So he books the reading room every Saturday for about four hours, he hauls his textbooks down to the library and he reads. Every now and then someone will get to the library first and book the room, but generally Stiles is the first one in on Monday morning. The librarians know who he is now and they've been pretty good about reserving the room for him. It's probably out of sympathy, Stiles is doing a double major in Criminology and Communications, its hard work and it wears on him. The librarians can all see the dark rings under his eyes that are almost permanently itched into his skin after two and a half years of college. 

Some days though, Stiles gets to the library late on a Monday or someone's just gotten there first. He's cool with it, he generally just goes to one of the public spaces and reads there. It's more distracting because people are forever walking in and out and chatting quietly, but Stiles knows how to deal. Until one day he really can't.

It's been a month since Stiles last got a Saturday in the reading room, someone just keeps getting there first and at first Stiles was just disappointed but now he's verging on furious. He's got a big presentation due next and he's mostly finished, but he's had to put off all his other reading in order to get it finished and now of course the reading room has been booked. Stiles doesn't have the patience to sit in any of the public spaces right now and all the other rooms are booked. He figures he'll just have to spend his Saturday curled up in bed with his textbooks, but of course that doesn't happen.

***

Saturday rolls around and Stiles is exhausted, he doesn't want to crawl out of bed, he just wants to sleep the whole day away. That's not the way it goes though.

At some ungodly hour of the morning Danny, his roommate, and his friend Jackson stumble in, laughing their ass's off. They're both way to loud and when Stiles opens his eyes he sees that they're both sweaty and flushed. Stiles groans, Danny and Jackson are two of the most athletic people Stiles has ever meet. Jackson is the walking embodiment of the stupid, rich, jock stereotype. He's also a complete douche, even if he's totally hot enough that Stiles wouldn't object to making out with him. Danny on the other hand is one of the nicest people Stiles has ever meet. Danny just seems to draw people in, he's athletic and smart and friendly and is a total wet-dream in Stiles's opinion. 

"Get out, sleeping." Stiles whines, but they're clearly not listening. Stiles groans again and forces himself out of bed, because if these two are going to giggle Stiles is going to go and drown himself in the shower. 

When he gets back, hair still dripping and towel practically draped over his head, Danny and Jackson are lying on Danny's bed watching YouTube videos and laughing. Stiles hates them both. He hates them with the passion of a thousand fiery suns. 

Grumbling to himself, Stiles stuffs his books into his bag and heads out. There goes his plan of staying in bed all weekend.

***

The first place he goes is the cafeteria, because he needs coffee even if he doesn't feel up to food. He grabs a tray, a piece of toast and some butter, eyes half closed as he tries not to bump into anyone.   
When he's done that he heads over to the coffee machine in the corner. Of course the moment he gets there he feels like he's going to cry. There's a sign on the machine that says 'Out of Order'. Ok, this is not good, this is very not good. There is no way Stiles can cope without coffee and the nearest cafe is three blocks away, Stiles is not walking that far. He's probably just going to curl into a ball and cry now.

"Stiles?" Stiles turns his head at the familiar voice and gives Kira a soft smile which probably looks more like a grimace. "Coffee machine not working?" She asks, she has a tray in hand too, toast, bacon, scrambled eggs and a side of fruit. The girl eats like a horse, but then, generally so does Stiles, it's probably one of the reasons they get on so well. 

"This is the worst day ever." Stiles whines, leaning his head onto Kira's shoulder. She pets his hair and coos at him.

"Come on Stiles, sit down and you can tell my all about it." Stiles nods a little and lets her lead him to an empty table.

***

The library is packed, it probably has to do with mid-semester exams but Stiles isn't feeling particularly charitable today so it feels like they're all here specifically to annoy him. He walks up to the librarian’s desk and lets his head thump against it. Erica is at the desk today, look cheery with her hair in neat curls and her make-up perfect. 

"Hey Stiles, what's eating you?" Erica is a post-grad and a tutor as well as a librarian, she's super clever and ridiculously hot and honestly Stiles is a little bit in love with her.

"Rough week," He mutters against the wood of the counter. "I don't suppose there are any rooms free right now." Stiles looks up, resting his chin on the counter and pouting at her with a down-trodden puppy dog look that he learnt from Scott, who is his best friend from high school. Erica turns to the computer and hums softly. 

"Not 'till this afternoon, from 2pm till 6." Stiles huffs and lets his head fall forward again. "Come on Stiles it can't be that bad." Erica says sounding assumed by his pain, which is typical Erica really so Stiles doesn't take offense. Stiles sighs then straightens.

"Yea, it's not really, I'm just super tired and I have all this reading to do and this place is packed and my car's still in the shop so it's not like I can drive anywhere, and my roommate and his douchey friend are in my room and the coffee machine in the cafeteria is broken and... it's really just one huge mess of stupid things." Stiles just sort of loses steam there at the end, normally he could rant for hours, but right now he's just to tired. Erica reaches over the counter and scratched his head and Stiles leans into it just a little. 

"Wait here," Erica says giving his head one finally pat before turning away and disappearing into the library's break room. Stiles lets himself huff in frustration and lean against the counter again. He shouldn't be annoyed at Erica, she's trying to help, but Stiles is just not in the mood for anything today. 

"Here," Stiles jerks, he must have dozed off leaning against the counter because he hadn't even heard Erica come back. When he looks up he's not sure if he wants to laugh or cry. Erica is holding a disposable coffee cup, one of the really big ones, and even with the lid on Stiles can smell the coffee. 

"Oh my god! Erica, you are the best! I seriously love you right now!" Stiles is very tempted to jump across the counter right now and kiss her. Erica laughs and rolls her eyes at him, handing him the cup.

"Just take it and go, you big dork. I'll book reading room three for you at 2." Stiles grins at her, feeling a lot better now that he has coffee in hand. He takes a sip as he walks backwards away from her.

"Thanks Erica, I mean it, totally, I love you forever. You are a ray of sunshine." People are looking at Stiles like he's insane, but he honestly doesn't care. He has coffee.

***

Stiles finds a desk just outside of reading room three, his reading room, and sits down. He spends a few hours trying to read his statistics textbooks and doing some of the problems, but the numbers just keep circling in his head and he keeps getting distracted. People keep walking in and out, some laughing, some listening to music way to loudly, even the occasional cough grates on Stiles's nerves. 

Every now and then Stiles looks up and watches the door to reading room three. He wonders who's in there, if it's the same person that's booked the room at this time for this time all month. Stiles glares at the door like he can see through it. He imagines that it's some stupid group of first years, all bubbly and talkative, helping each other with their homework and making friends. Stiles really hates this group of fictional preppy first years, Stiles hates them more than he hates Jackson and that's saying something considering these kids are fictional and Jackson is real. 

A chair scraps across the floor and Stiles is about to lose it. He's tired, he's cranky, he's out of coffee and he's only read one chapter. He's had enough. He crams his books back into his bag and then checks his watch. It's 12:41, that's a little more than an hour until the room is all his, maybe the fictional first year kids will share the room with him. 

Stiles crosses the room and knocks, when he gets no response he opens the door and peers round the edge. His heart drops into his toes. 

Derek, Derek as in his Forensics tutor is sitting in one of the sofa chairs, papers, books and a laptop resting perfectly arranged on the little coffee table. Derek is the bane of Stiles existence, he's one of two tutors for the Forensics course and Stiles just happened to end up in his class. Derek is strict, organised and pretty unfriendly, at least towards Stiles. And sure, Stiles fidgets like crazy in Derek's class, but who can blame him, because Derek is HOT! Not like Erica hot, Erica is beauty and sunshine, Derek is like the opposite, all shadows and stubble. What makes it ten million times worse is the fact that Derek is also ridiculously intelligent. He's currently working on his Master’s degree, he makes the best course notes, and he has the most interesting insights into forensic technology.   
Stiles has the worst crush on Derek, even if the guy does nothing but glare at Stiles most of the time. Which he is doing right now, threw a pair of black framed glass that somehow make Derek even more attractive.

"Of course," Stiles says stepping into the room, because Derek stealing his reading room is twice as bad as any imaginary cheerful first years. The door closes and Stiles feels himself slide right off the edge. "Of course you're here. Of course, of all the days, of all the rooms in this library! In this university, I have to find you in my reading room! Because my day hasn't been hard enough! And don't get me started about my week!" But the thing is, Stiles has already started and he can feel all the words rushing out of him. He can't stop, which isn't unusual, but Stiles had thought that he'd gotten control over his brain to mouth filter since he'd finished high school. "It's been four weeks, Derek! Four weeks! I've been booking this room every week for nearly a year and yet for the last four weeks I haven't been able to book it once! And why? Because of you!" Stiles huffs, throwing his hands in the air. Derek is just sitting there staring at him like Stiles is a raving lunatic, which at the moment, Stiles kind of is. "As if I wasn't frustrated enough! And I don't mean just frustrated, frustrated, I totally mean sexually frustrated! I mean, between you, Danny, Jackson, Erica and... Well not Kira, Kira's hot but she's totally my best friend here and I so wouldn't do that, but... That's sooo beside the point!" Stiles takes a breath rounding on Derek again and pointing a finger at him. "You! You hate me! And I have no idea why! It's not like a deserve it! I work hard, I get good marks! So what if I can't sit still half the time! Not my fault, dude! But all you ever do is glare at me! Seriously, there is so much hate there! Honestly, if looks could kill! And I was going to ask if you'd share the room with me! But clearly that's not going to happen! Because you totally hate me! But still, I can't take another minute of it out there! And I can't go back to my rooms! And I can't bother Kira! And Erica already gave me coffee, and... and..." Stiles trails off because he's so tired and now that he's said all of that he is exhausted. He needs to sit down, or go to bed, or just... something. Anything really, because Derek is looking at him silently with one eyebrow raised. "I'm... Damn," Stiles huffs one last time and slumps under the weight of his bad. He scrubs a hand over his head and looks at his shoes. "I'm sorry, never mind, let’s just pretend I was never here." Stiles is just gathering the energy to move and leave Derek alone when he hears the muffled sound of the chair being pushed back. Stiles looks up to see Derek getting to his feet. Derek cross the room until he's standing right in front of Stiles.

"Are you done?" Derek asks, eyebrows lifted slightly, Stiles has never seen this expression on Derek's face before.

"Um..." Stiles chews on his lip a bit, feeling stupid. "Yea, I guess so, sorry." Derek nods and he hesitates for a moment before lifting his hand and brushing it threw Stiles hair. People seem to want to pet Stiles today, not that Stiles minds, but he must look like a kicked puppy or something. Stiles kind of feels like one right now.

"It's ok," Derek's scratched lightly over Stiles scalp and there is the slightest hint of fingernails. Stiles closes his eyes, he can't really help it, not when it feels so good. "You can stay if you want." The words sink slowly into Stiles's mind and it takes him a minute to pry his eyes open. Derek is smiling, it’s the smallest curl of his lips but it's genuine and Stiles didn't think Derek could be even more attractive. 

"Oh, OK. If you don't mind." Stiles says, leaning into Derek's touch, the tension in his shoulders easing. 

"I don't mind," Derek's smile widens a little as he leans in and Stiles can feel the warmth of Derek's breath against his lips. He feels a soft brush of lips, sees Derek's eyes fall closed, breaths in the smell of him. Because Derek is kissing him, one hand cupping the back of Stiles's and his lips dragging slowly across Stiles's. Stiles leans in, opens his mouth a little to kiss back only to have Derek pull back and open his eyes.

"I don't hate you, Stiles. To borrow your description, I find you frustrating." Stiles's mouth falls open in surprise and Derek is smirking now, wide and confident. This close Derek has the most amazing eyes, they're hazel, but there's more green then brown, pale and vivid. 

"Oh..." Stiles breaths out, then he's leaning in again, letting his eyes fall closed as he kisses Derek. Derek's arm slides around Stiles's back and Stiles leans into it, his own arms wrapping around Derek's shoulder. This kiss is deeper, Stiles pushes his tongue against Derek's lips and Derek opens his mouth. Stiles can't help the moan he lets out as Derek presses closer, tilting his head a little so their mouths fit together better. Stiles can feel Derek's glasses against his face so he snags one side between his fingers and slides them off without breaking the kiss. Derek's breathe stutters and his fingers find the hem of Stiles's shirt. His fingers are warm against the Stiles's lower back but when he tries to push Stiles shirt up his bag gets in the way. Stiles pulls away this time, chews on his lip as he looks up at Derek, whose cheeks are flushed and his lips are pink. 

"Okay," Stiles doesn't know what he's agreeing to, it's kind of just a knee-jerk reaction, because he feels like he needs to say something. Stiles walks over to the desk and puts Derek's glasses down, before tossing his bag underneath. "Come here." Stiles says, leaning against the table and Derek does. He doesn't take his eyes off Stiles as he crosses the room, eyes trailing up Stiles's body like he's a starving man and Stiles is a three course meal. Stiles fists a hand in the front of Derek's shirt and yanks him closer. "This better not be a one-time thing." Stiles breathes against Derek's lips.

"No," Derek's hands find Stiles waist then slide down, over his hips until Derek's is cupping Stiles's ass. "No," Derek says again as he lifts Stiles up and onto the table. And holy shit! Derek is stronger than Stiles imagined, Stiles has imagined Derek fucking him up against a wall, but this is better than Stiles could have ever imagined. Derek lowers his head, presses his mouth against Stiles's throat and drags his teeth across Stiles's skin. Stiles shudders, arms wrapping around Derek's hand as his fingers clinch in Derek's shirt. "Want you in my bed." Derek licks up Stiles's neck, tongue hot and wet and Stiles has to close his eyes. "Want you in my car." Derek's hand slides up, spreading Stiles's legs so he can lean in closer. "Going to have you on every flat surface I can find." Derek growls, he flicks open the button of Stiles's jeans and Stiles moans when Derek slides his hand into Stiles's pants. 

"Yes, oh god yes." Stiles tells him, thrusting his hips up, wanting Derek's hand on his cock, needing it now. Stiles wants it all, wants Derek everywhere and in any way he can. "Please just touch me." And Derek does. He wraps his hand around Stiles's cock and squeezes. Stiles chocks on air, because Derek's hand is hot and rough and better than anything Stiles has ever imagined. "God Derek, yes." Derek whines against Stiles's throat, he nips at Stiles's throat, sucking the blood to the surface. 

"Stiles," Derek lifts his head and Stiles opens his eyes to stare back at him. Derek grabs Stiles's wrist and drags it down and Stiles can't help looking. Derek is uncut, his cock is hard and peeking out of his pants. Stiles takes the hint and wraps his fingers around Derek's cock and strokes. His fingers look incredible pale wrapped around Derek's cock, Stiles's strokes and Derek groans, leaning into Stiles's touch. It feels amazing, Derek's hand on his cock, Derek's cock hot in his hand. Stiles wiggles until his ass is at the edge of the table, pushes his cock against Derek's and fists them together. And yes, this, this is even better. Derek presses his face into Stiles's shoulder, breath hot and wet against Stiles's skin. 

"Stiles..." Derek gasps, he grins his hips against Stiles's, squeezes his fingers tighter and bites down on Stiles's shoulder. Stiles shudders, their hands move faster and he's coming, body shuddering as he comes over his and Derek's hands. Stiles slumps against Derek's shoulder, breathing fast and ragged. Derek has released Stiles's cock, but he's still stroking his own cock. He's mouthing along Stiles's making pleased little grunts as he strokes himself. Stiles moans, loving the sight of Derek like this. 

"Come on Derek, come for me. Please Derek, want to see you come." Stiles whispers in his ear, tongue flicking out to trace the outer edge of it. Derek jerks, the hand not on his cock tightening on Stiles's thigh. He bites down again and Stiles's neck is going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow. Derek relaxes, his weight half on his arms and half on Stiles. 

"God, Stiles." He mutters softly, voice muffled against Stiles's skin. Stiles pets his hair, fingers tangling in the silky strands. 

"So..." Stiles sighs, "I wasn't expecting that." He's not complaining, just stating a fact but he still panics a bit when Derek pulls away. But when Derek looks up, he's smiling, looking pretty smug. 

"Your room?" Derek raises one eyebrow and it takes Stiles a second to realize what he's talking about. Stiles swats him.

"Oh my god! You bastard! Of all the things you could have commented on, you focus on THAT!" Stiles goes to hit him again but Derek catches his wrist. He's smiling, wide and smug, and Stiles loves it, even if he's not going to tell Derek that right now. Derek brings Stiles's hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. 

"I guess I can let you stay," Derek says as he leans in to steal a soft kiss. Stiles rolls his eyes, but leans into the kiss. 

"Bastard," Stiles says again, though he doesn't even sound like he means it. "It was mine first." Derek hums against Stiles's lips.

"Mine now..." And Stiles is pretty sure Derek isn't talking about the reading room.


End file.
